La mort de Lord Voldemort
by oursblanc
Summary: Des mots... simplement des mots que j'ai collé bout à bout... Une bien drôle de mort pour notre seigneur des ténèbres.


Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir, je poste ma première fiction sur ce site, cette idée me trotter dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps… j'avais plusieurs idée pour amener cette fiction à son terme. Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera un OS ou une mini histoire de quelque chapitre. Tout dépendra de vos Reviews et si je continu je préviens d'avance que je publierais que quand j'aurais de l'inspiration.. Car l'histoire est simplement des mots que j'ai mis bout à bout, rien de plus.

Merci et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Je suis mort alors que je devrais être immortel. J'ai pourtant vaincu la mort en créant sept objets en y incorporant un morceau d'âme mais visiblement cela n'a pas suffit pour que la mort vienne chercher mon âme de sorcier noir.

J'étais fidèlement assis sur mon trône, mes doigts tapotant régulièrement sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil de couleur vert et argent, couleur de la fidèle et noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, mon illustre ancêtre. Mon fauteuil était décoré avec des motifs représentant des serpents s'entrelaçant à certains endroits.

J'attendais le compte rendu d'une attaque que mes fidèles mangemorts avaient menés sur toute la Grande Bretagne à des points stratégiques afin que les imbéciles de l'Ordre du Phoenix et du Ministère se déplacent.

Pendant ce temps là, mes plus loyaux agents iraient récupérer certaines reliques magiques qui m'intrigues tant.

Les premiers cracs signalant les transplanage se firent entendre dans l'immense pièce ou je me trouvais.

Mon serpent Nagini releva la tête et tira la langue afin d'humer l'air ambiant et de savoir se qu'avait fait les hommes de son maitre.

L'animal se déplaça parmi les hommes cagoulés qui eux essayèrent de ne pas reculer et de ne pas montrer leur peur du reptile.

C'était peine perdu après tout, cet animal pouvait sentir se que vous ressentez au plus profond de vous-même et siffla doucement donnant les informations à son maitre.

Cela pouvait paraitre comme un sifflement des plus basiques mais il voulait tout dire quand on le comprenait.

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva imperceptiblement sa baguette et plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent à terre sous la douleur d'un doloris ou d'un sort plus noir que l'impardonnable lui-même,

Il ne dit rien, attendant une explication qui ne va pas. Son regard s'illumina d'une lueur malsaine et ceux qui étaient resté debout bousculèrent certain de leurs condisciples afin que ceux-ci lui expliquent. Mais eux non plus n'étaient pas du même avis que leur ainées.

S'impatientant dangereusement le Lord Noir commença faire tourner sa baguette au creux de sa main signifiant qu'il commençait à s'impatienter et que si dans la prochaine minute personnes ne répondaient, des doloris allés pleuvoir dans tout les sens. Après s'être un peu amusé et avoir montré se qui allait suivre aux autres mangemorts le seigneur des ténèbres utiliserai la manière forte… Un petit legilimens pour se renseigner par lui-même.

Voyant que personnes ne prenaient la parole (un peu suicidaire les mangemorts de ne pas répondre….) Lord Voldemort se leva de son trône et commença à marcher dans les rangs s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant un mangemort et repartant tout comme si de rien n'était.

D'un geste de la baguette plusieurs éclaires verts fusèrent à travers la salle du maitre et plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent et disparurent automatiquement. Vous savez qui regarda interloquer ses anciens fidèles disparaitre après leurs morts. Il essaya de sonder la pièce et la magie mis en place et ne vit rien d'anormal.

Il prit donc la parole d'une voix glaciale :

Pouvez vous m'expliquez se qui vous arrive à vouloir jouer avec mes nerfs ?

Personnes ne lui répondit. C'est alors que deux personnes s'avancèrent devant le Lord qui était revenu à sa place et commencèrent à enlever lentement leur capuche de mangemort.

Le maitre des ténèbres les regardaient faire essayant de sonder leurs esprits sans succès… Les esprits des deux individus étaient trop bien entrainer pour que Voldemort puissent entrer de force.

Une première tête fut découverte et un jeune homme assez petit mais avec les cheveux corbeau et une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front apparu devant les yeux du Lord.

Choquer par se qu'il venait de voir, il ne fit pas attention à la deuxième personne qui dévoila son masque et couru après Nagini pour tuer le dernière Horcruxe, un long sifflement de fureur, de douleur, de plainte se fit entendre dans la pièce signe que le reptile venait de mourir.

Voldemort revint à la réalité vit avec stupéfaction et horreur que son serpent était belle et bien mort.

Il regarda Potter avec toute la haine qu'il avait pu contenir jusqu'à là et commença à lui envoyer un sort mortel :

AVADA KEDAVRA hurla le lord noir

Si tu crois qu'un Avada va pouvoir m'éliminer… tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ricana le survivant.

D'un pas de côté le sort fusa contre le mur qui s'écroula et qui laissa apparaitre une cage ou des mangemorts étaient enfermés.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom regarda avec horreur la cage et reporta son intention sur Potter qui était sur le point d'envoyer un sort assez complexe vut les moulinets de baguette qu'il était entrain de faire.

C'est à ce moment là que toute les cagoules tombèrent à terre et que Voldemort put voir avec horreur tout les membres de l'ordre du vieux fou.

Je dois avouer que tu as bien mené ta mission Potter mais tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer. Ricana le Lord Noir.

Un puissant éclair mauve sorti de la baguette survivant mais Voldemort senti de la puissante magie et réussi tant bien que mal à dévier le sort en faisant une roulade sur le côté droit et se remit debout aussi vite qu'il le put et commença à chanter dans une langue étrange et visiblement cela marcha car un froid glacial apparu subitement dans la pièce, l'éclairage baissa d'intensité et les effluves d'une magie malsaine se firent ressentir et plusieurs parmi le camp de la lumière et du côté ténébreux se sentir mal d'un seul coup, seul voldemort était dans une forme olympique et avec sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Harry ne pouvant rien faire commença à paniquer et tout en essayant de se souvenir d'un formule similaire mais dans la magie blanche. Il en était sur d'en avoir vu une dans un livre poussiéreux d'une bibliothèque perdu.

Mais comme cela ne lui revint pas, il tenta le tout pour le tout et couru vers le seigneur noir comme un bon Gryffondor et plusieurs hurlement de terreur du côté de l'ordre se firent entendre en voyant Harry foncer tout droit à la mort.

Hermione hurla la plus fort à s'en décrocher les poumons :

HARRY NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Mais visiblement il était bien trop tard car le survivant arma son pied et l'envoya de toute ses forces avec un petit peu de magie dans les partis génitales du dénommé Tom Elvis Jeudusor, toujours concentrer dans sa chanson pour invoquer une magie des plus noirs ne fit pas réellement attention à Harry et quand celui-ci lui envoya son coup de pied dans les partis et bien voldemort regarda le survivant se demandant se qu'il foutait là et tomba à terre car tout étaient remonter et provoqua une hémorragie interne et le dernier regard qu'on put voir du Lord noir était un regard de surprise ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une attaque d'un art moldus…

Fin du premier chapitre ou de l'os

Une petite reviews s'il vous plait ?


End file.
